


Larlyn

by phenoex



Category: Eragon (2006), The Inheritance Cycle - Christopher Paolini
Genre: Action/Adventure, Dragons, Eragon - Freeform, Fighting, Gay Couple, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:38:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 17,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1762031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phenoex/pseuds/phenoex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One hundred years after Eragon's adventure there is trouble brewing. there is a new group of riders and they have a plan. </p>
<p>Valerye is a thief by trade but while in Larlyn she steals something that changes her life forever and sets her out on a quest to change the course of the world,for better or worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolouge

Two guards stood around a stone table. The table had small indentions around its surface. One of the guards shifted impatiently in the dark fire lit room, making his face look fierce.  
“When will they get here!?” He shouted. The second guard, an older man, yelled, “Will you shut up?!? They’ll get here soon!”  
The two guards proceeded to wait. Suddenly a bright flash and a large Boom! Happened. When the smoke faded, six stones laid on the table, all of which were a different color. The older guard ordered, “Take your half downstairs. I’ll tell the king they arrived!”  
The younger guard picked up a leather bag and placed three of the stones inside. He grabbed a torch and headed out into the cold night.  
He walked down at least a thousand stairs to the bottom of the tower, and entered a door next to the stairs. He walked down a long dark hallway. He heard the sound of loud wing beats in the distance. He quickened his pace and entered a room so huge he felt it could encase the entire city. The room had hundreds of gold decorations and in its center were small marble tables. On six of the tables were more of the multi colored stones. The guard placed his three on tables and stood guard over them. Another minute dragged on and the guard stopped paying attention to the room and started to look over the stones. There were two brown, red, green, white and gold. A loud snort brought him out of his trance and brought his attention to the other side of the room, under a large door was a huge blue dragon. A man stood next to it.  
"Enjoy the view? Now if you would please leave so we can tend to them." The man gestured to the smaller door on the other side of the room. The guard left and went upstairs back to the top room. He proceeded to walk to the far end of the room where a cot lay. He laid down on it and quickly fell asleep.


	2. More than Bargained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little place called Larlyn, this chapter gets more interesting i promise

Valerye led five men to a small clearing on the other side of the forest. In the dark of the night, the easily set up their camp and settled down for the night. Valerye is fifteen years old with jet black hair, a tall thin figure and green eyes. Her team included four older men and another fifteen year old named Aredrig. Valerye sat down on a fallen log and pulled out a map. The map included all of Alagaesia. On various cities were x's and leading from those cities was a red dotted line. Along the dotted line were small black x's.  
"Our next target is Larlyn. It’s a small trading city and the only dragon known to guard it only comes once a month and according to our source they just left." Valerye heard small grumbles coming from everyone.  
"What do you say to robbing another town?" This time she heard all of the men loudly cheer. She put the map away and got out a blanket. She then placed it on the grass and fell asleep.  
The day broke and Valerye's group headed for the city. When they entered they all went to the stables, bought two horses each and headed out to raid the town. In the distance Valerye spotted a really tall tower, thinking it would be a good place to start, she headed for a room at its base. There were dozens of people entering and leaving the room. Valerye entered causally and melded into the crowd to discover what they were looking at. As she walked to the middle of the room she saw six multi colored stones on marble tables. She reached for the gold one but hesitated, it seemed to radiate a negative feeling even though she tried to tell herself it was just a stone. All of the other stones didn’t look as fancy as the gold. The white stone caught her eye. It seemed to call out to her and despite knowing it wouldn’t be worth as much Valerye snatched the white stone from its nesting place shoved it in her bag and calmly walked out of the tower.  
She met up with her team at a local tavern. Nobody got anything of value. Valerye noticed Aredrig didn’t find anything, but was very quiet during their stay. She disregarded it and left to go pick up her horses and sleep in the camp.


	3. The Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess what the stone is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one is a little long,i couldn't find a good place to stop it. let me know what you think.

Valerye was fast asleep when she was awoken by a scratching noise. She opened her pack to find the stone shaking. It got louder. Valerye grabbed the stone and headed out of camp to avoid being heard. She walked out of sight from the camp and placed the stone on a tree stump. In the moonlight, she could clearly see the stone. As the shaking got faster, a crack emerged at the top and quickly grew to go around the whole stone. The scratching was replaced by a squeaking sound as Valerye realized what she had stolen from the tower. The squeaks got even louder as the whole stone made a loud cracking sound and split in two, and in between those broken halves was a baby dragon.  
The dragon was the purest shade of white. It had green eyes so dark at first glance Valerye thought they were black, it glowed in the dimming moonlight and Valerye reached out a hand to touch it. Her palm felt frozen as her hand met the dragon’s muzzle. The ice spread from her palm to her head. It faded away just as quickly and Valerye backed away from the dragon.  
“Wow, I stole a dragon. But I thought they only hatched for certain people. Why me?” Valerye said to the little dragon, who yawned revealing dozens of razor sharp teeth. Valerye laid down on the grass and let the dragon curl up on her lap. It stared at her sleepily and yawned again. Valerye picked up the dragon and carried it back to camp. At camp she placed the now asleep dragon into the pouch and placed her blanket next to it. She fell asleep watching the dragon sleep.  
Valerye woke up buried under her blankets. She sat up and noticed something on her hand. Where she had touched the dragon, a slivery mark had taken shape. It swirled to the edge of her hand. When she touched it, it just felt like normal skin. Worried about the attention she might get, Valerye put on gloves. She packed up everything on her pack horse, placed the hatchling into the pouch, and headed out.  
That day traveling was surprisingly pleasant. The day was warm and the hatchling proved to be full of excitement. It sat between the horses ears and whenever it tried to shake the dragon off, Valerye would catch it and every time, without fail, the dragon would sit right back in its spot. Days passed like that. Valerye was very eager to place distance between her and where the team might be. When they approached the edge of the forest however the dragon jumped off the horse and laid down in the grass. Since it refused to move, they stopped for the day. When the camp was set up Valerye watched the hatchling chase bugs in the grass. It never strayed too far away and when all the bugs left in fear, it laid down next to Valerye and fell asleep. Valerye soon followed suit.  
A month later, Valerye and the dragon were still on the road. The dragon had grown a foot bigger and could no longer be tolerated by the horses. Valerye set one horse free but made the other one carry all of the supplies. One day it started to rain. The cold wind chilled them to their very core. They soon found shelter in a broken down tower. It wasn’t perfectly dry but it wasn’t windy and kept most of the water off them. Valerye and the dragon soon became bored and decided to explore. There were many empty rooms. The dragon spotted stairs and pushed Valerye towards them.   
"No, I can’t go up those. There isn’t a railing." Valerye said in a panicky voice. The dragon nudged her again.  
"No, they’re unstable. It isn’t safe." Valerye tried to back away when the dragon growled and seized her hand in its jaws. It started to clench its teeth harder, blood started to run down Valerye’s fingers.  
"Okay! I’m terrified of heights! Now let me go before I break your jaw and leave you here!" The dragon instantly relaxed and let go. It nuzzled her hand where it left small bleeding gashes. Valerye followed the dragon up the stairs. There wasn’t a room but instead they were at the top of the tower. It had stopped raining and the night sky never seemed so clear. A name came to Valerye; it seemed to fit the dragon lock and key.  
"Taledric?" The dragon looked over at her and nodded,  
Yes? A deep voice said inside her mind. Valerye panicked and looked around. Me! The voice sounded again. This time Valerye looked at Taledric. You? She questioned. Yes. He said again. Is that all you can say? Valerye asked. Taledric snorted, No, I’ll learn more, okay? Valerye laughed. They fell asleep on the roof gazing at the stars and Valerye trying to comprehend what just happened.  
Thud. Valerye and Taledric woke up. Thud, the wind picked up and nearly blew them off the tower. Thud. Taledric growled and Valerye saw what he was looking at. A huge dark blue dragon was flying towards them. It let out a roar so loud she couldn’t hear for a little while. It passed over them and a man jumped off of it. He was a human around six feet tall. He wore armor with a dragon insignia. The man spoke  
"I am Atidan, rider of Afoewyr, and I have come to bring you to your proper place." He gestured for Valerye and Taledric to sit.  
"How did you find us?" Valerye asked. Atidan laughed,   
"It’s impossible to steal a dragon egg and get away with it. We have been tracking you for several days now. You and your friend. Today we start our journey to the training grounds of Ellesméra. Until your dragon is large enough to fly to Dora Araeba to complete your training, that’s where you will be staying." Taledric growled at him as his dragon, Afoewyr, landed at the bottom of the tower.  
"Do we have any say in the matter?" Valerye asked. Atidan sighed.  
"When your training is done you can live the way you want. However, consider this: you didn’t choose to have this dragon, but would you have it any other way? Besides its good for dragons to be in thunders."  
"Thunders?" Valerye said. It’s a group of dragons, smart one, Taledric commented. Valerye pushed him over a little bit.  
"No, I wouldn’t give him up." She stated. Taledric hadn’t left her sight since the moment he hatched. Also, he has a mind link with her. She didn’t want him blabbing to others about her mind. How long will it take for me to be able to fly that far? Ask him, Taledric said. Valerye relayed his question to Atidan.  
"One year. Once you get there you are only allowed to leave when either your Ebrithil goes with you or when you finish your training." Atidan shifted on the rough stone.  
"Ebrithil?" Valerye asked. For once Taledric seemed equally puzzled at the word. Atidan laughed,  
"It means master or teacher in this case. They are your mentor and will help guide you and your dragon to happy and successful lives." Let’s get going then, before my tail twitches off in anticipation, Taledric growled in Valerye’s head.  
The trip took about half a week. Atidan insisted she sell the horse, saying it shouldn’t be owned by a rider, so Valerye sold it at a small travelers group they passed by. After the horse was sold, Afoewyr insisted they fly. She seemed impatient to reach their destination and flew fast. Valerye was so scared the entire flight there she had to be put into a trance by Atidan. Taledric sat with her on Afoewyr, trying to provide a sense of comfort. At the end of their journey, Valerye awoke to find herself in a different forest. There were many aspen trees and she was resting by a small stream. Taledric stood over her, gazing at her with his big green eyes as she sat up. Welcome to our destination, He said. Atidan was sitting on a patch of grass.  
"The others will be arriving soon. Just relax until then." He said. It didn’t take long before Valerye heard the sound of large footsteps walk up to her. Their source was a brown dragon a little bigger than Afoewyr. Its rider was a dwarf who sat proudly in the saddle, as if he was trying to make a great first impression. Walking next to the dragon was a human teenager. He was average height light skinned and had short brown hair. A dark green dragon about Taledric's size dashed past him and tackled Taledric. The two dragons then dashed off into the foliage.  
"I see you’ve met Viraveth. Let me introduce myself. My name is Jaydon." Jaydon tried to call in Viraveth but without any luck.  
"I'm Valerye and he,” she gestured to the dragon, "is Taledric." The two dragons dashed past their riders and started fighting again.  
"You look familiar. Have we met before?" Valerye asked. Jaydon laughed.  
"No, but I get that a lot." Jaydon laughed a little.  
"So where have I seen your face before?" she asked  
"Do you know what the king looks like?" Jaydon asked.  
"Yeah."   
"Well, there you go. That’s where you know my face from." Valerye gasped.  
"You’re his son? Why become a rider if you could rule an entire kingdom?" Why don't you just ask him for money while you’re at it too? Commented Taledric. Jaydon had a saddened look upon his face.  
"He’s a jerk and has gotten greedy. Plus riders can’t rule mortals, so I left to become a rider. I headed to Larlyn the first chance I got to help me accomplish this." His face seemed to cheer up as he redeemed his actions to someone.

"Is Larlyn the only place you can get a dragon?" Valerye questioned.  
"It’s the only legal place. It’s also the most hidden place to get one.” He replied, "The riders are some of the most powerful beings, so they built a city to keep riders under control."   
"Is Larlyn a real city then? Or just a cover up."  
"It’s a cover up. Half of the people there are hoping to become riders while the other half are just there to keep the city running." Valerye went into a kind of shock as she realized she had left her team to rob a fake city full of guards and dragons.  
"It sounds like a good plan." Valerye said as the dragons came back to take a quick nap. Soon after more riders and dragons arrived. There were five more young dragons; a purple, a brown, a pink, a blue, and another green, and they joined the now awake Viraveth and Taledric in a race around the older riders. The afternoon started to leave when Atidan and Afoewyr stood up and shouted to all of the riders.  
"Time to go in, they’ve accepted us." Atidan led the young riders through more of the forest until they reached a large field. In the field there were urgals (really tall buff people with horns basically), dwarves, elves, and humans. What really surprised Valerye was the number of dragons in this area. They covered the sky and were by numerous tents sleeping. There were more younger dragons than older dragons. The sound of wing beats approached. Valerye saw an orange dragon so huge it would make Afoewyr look like a baby dragon. It roared so loud it drowned out all other noise. Perched on its back was an urgal. He had huge horns sticking straight out of his head, a long mane of hair, and was wearing only ripped up pants. The dragon’s landing shook the ground, causing some of the new riders to fall over. The dragon had dark orange scales that looked to be perfectly carved gems. It arched its neck and let out another roar. The urgal slid down the dragons forearm and started to speak.  
"My name is Lectorius. This is the mighty Ammitrasu. We are going to incorporate you into the rider society today. First, you will pick out your sword. Then, you will get an Ebrithil. Your Ebrithil will assign you a tent, and you will begin training tomorrow." Lectorius led the new riders to a large hut.  
"When you find your sword, go behind this hut to get your Ebrithil. Only pick out a sword that matches your dragon’s scale color. If none exist, come talk to me." Valerye headed into the shack. Swords were hanging on pegs that were attached to the walls. There were three white colored swords but only one that matched Taledric's pure white color. It was a gatana. It had a three foot slightly curved blade and a dark green gem was imbedded into its hilt. Valerye unsheathed the magnificent sword and swung it. It felt as if it were made for her hand. She grabbed the sword and took it outside, found Taledric, who had wandered off, and they went behind the hut. Waiting for them were older riders. An elf woman walked up the Valerye. The elf had long brown hair and a long scar that ran from her shoulder to her hand.  
"My name is Arlain. I will be your Ebrithil. Come, we have much work to do." Arlain led Valerye and Taledric to a tent. Lying next to the tent was a blue dragon.  
"This is Ciramwen. Ciramwen this is…"She gestured for Valerye to speak.  
"Valerye and my dragon...” Taledric. Ciramwen looked at the pair and placed her head back onto the grass.  
"We just got back from a long trip. Now, what do you already know about the ways of the Shur'tugal?" Valerye and Taledric just stared at her.  
"So, nothing. Come let’s get started."  
Valerye followed Arlain to a large building that merged with the trees. They went inside.  
“This is our library.” explained Arlain, “You will need to pick up scrolls from here time to time.” Arlain walked to a nearly empty shelf. She picked up five different scrolls and handed them to Valerye.  
“Study these and report back to me in two days.” Arlain then directed Valerye and Taledric to follow her. She led them to a tent. Next to the tent was a big empty space.  
“This is yours, Taledric will sleep outside.” Arlain walked off but paused.  
“Welcome. I hope we can do some awesome training in the future.” She then left Valerye to get accommodated.


	4. A Painful Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learning magic is hard.

Taledric sat on top of the tent. He growled. Where is he? He’s late. Taledric spotted something in the distance. He jumped and glided to the top of a nearby tent. Viraveth then jumped up from where he was hiding and tackled Taledric who quickly won the match. Let’s go then, Viraveth said. The two dragons slithered in the grass to a small house. They crawled behind it and saw the dragon, Ammitrasu, fast asleep. They waited in a patch of tall grass nearby. Are you sure? Viraveth asked. Taledric snorted, You can either join me or go home. Taledric ran up and pounced on Ammitrasu’s nose. The two small dragons quickly dashed as fast as they could and the great orange dragon woke up and sprayed the land with fire. The two dragons ran back to their tents laughing.  
The two days of studying passed quickly for Valerye. She learned simple words in the ancient language but still struggled to read and speak it. Taledric on the other hand picked up the language quickly. Finally the day came when they had to meet Arlain and Ciramwen in one of the many surrounding forests. When they met, Arlain gave Valerye a task. They met up in a stone covered field.  
“Pile up all of these stones by the stream bed. Then ask a bird to fly to your arm.” Seeing that the stream was clear on the other side of the field Valerye grimaced and started to work. When she went to pick up a stone however, she was cut by something. At an examination of the stone she discovered it was covered in sharp needle like projections. Wondering what kind of trickery this was Valerye looked at several other stones. All were the same. This went on for several days. Valerye finally got so frustrated she ignored the pain and picked up a stone. Instantly Taledric rushed up and knocked the stone out of her hand. Use the ancient language, maybe it will help. Valerye shot him a dirty look. Fine then, Taledric snorted, I’ll be over by the stream if you need me. He then trotted off. Valerye thought about it and picked two words that she thought would work  
“Stenr Reisa.” (Stone rise) Nothing happened. Arlain walked up to her and sat down.  
“Explore your mind first. You might discover something.” Arlain closed her eyes. Valerye also sat down. She discovered something she hadn’t before. Her mind felt open to the world around her. She could feel the presence of birds Arlain and even the grass. Valerye then examined her own mind. She felt a block in part of it. She punched her mind against it and the blockade fell. Energy coursed through her body and she opened her eyes, stood up, faced her palm at a stone, and yelled,   
"Stenr Reisa!" The energy seemed to leave her as the stone started to rise. Valerye stopped the flow of energy. She turned around and saw Taledric smiling. Excellent. Now you won’t cut up your hands, He said. You knew this was going to happen, didn’t you. Why didn’t you tell me? Valerye asked. Taledric snorted, Because it would have been like telling me a dragon can fly. Besides it’s not that hard to figure out. Ciramwen said not to give you any hints but I figured you would like some help. Valerye sneered at him; I didn’t want your help. Go away. Valerye's true feelings must have leaked through her, for Taledric snorted and said, You’re welcome. I’ll be by the stream if you need me, again.   
Arlain opened her eyes and walked gracefully up to her,  
"Well done. If you practice this skill, you will get more energy, and with that more power. However, I ask that you beware of two guidelines. One, know your limits. If you get so far into a spell that you can’t stop it and you don’t have enough energy, then you will die. If you die, Taledric will die with you. Secondly, watch the words you say. If you mess up, one word can mean another and your spell will not turn out well. Ok?" Valerye nodded.  
"Now go to your tent. We will pick up here tomorrow."  
It took a month to clear out all of the stones from the field. By the end of that month Valerye began to hate rocks. All rocks of every shape and size. Taledric and Viraveth continued to prank Ammitrasu, who grew increasingly angry. He was often seen prowling around looking for the tricksters. Taledric and Viraveth both grew a foot above both of their rider’s heads. Valerye wondered if they would ever stop growing. She however heard rumors about the rider king's dragon being so big people confused her with a mountain and when she flew, the wind from her wing beats would flatten cities.  
Valerye had finished her task. Finally; all of the freakin’ rocks are in the stream. Valerye thought. Arlain walked up and examined the field. Finding it clear of rocks she nodded. Ciramwen walked up to her. Her dark blue scales reflected the light, turning the shadows around her a dark blue color. All you have to do now is call a bird and have it rest on your arm. It doesn’t matter what kind of bird, but we will have to see you make it happen, so we know you didn’t cheat. Ciramwen then sat down and started licking in between her front claws. Arlain jumped and climbed into a saddle that was placed on her back.  
"We will see you tomorrow." She stated as Ciramwen unfolded her massive blue wings and took off into the sky.


	5. New Terrain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerye has to get over her fear sometime,why not now?

Valerye made her way to the kitchen and got some stew to eat. Taledric lay outside sharing a deer carcass with Viraveth. She sat next to Jaydon.  
"Do birds understand English?" She asked. Jaydon laughed.  
"No. Why?"  
"I have to get a bird to fly and rest on my arm and I can’t chirp." Valerye said.  
"I don’t think you can do that either, but if you do manage too, I’ll eat my shoe." Valerye laughed.   
"You’re on. But seriously, how do I do this?" Jaydon thought for a while,  
"I have no idea, but do you want to go flying?" Valerye backed away.  
"On dragons, okay."  
Taledric shifted impatiently. Hurry up! By the time we get done I’ll be a hundred and have no teeth! Valerye was placing a saddle on him,   
"I’m hurrying, but if you don’t stop moving it’ll be upside down and around your head!" She finished buckling several straps and took a step back to see how it fit. The saddle was placed on the base of Taledric’s neck by his wings. There was one strap around his neck and one that went down by his wings. There was one next to that that went in front of his arms and looped with another strap that was underneath by Taledric’s chest. On the saddles stirrups, there were several straps that went down. The purpose of those were to hold the rider in place when the dragon would be in aerial combat or just wanting to do some fancy flying. Hurry up! Taledric said. He held up his right forearm for Valerye to clamber up and she sat in the saddle. She strapped herself to the saddle. Taledric ran towards a Cliffside where Viraveth and Jaydon were waiting. Jaydon yelled out, “You’re late!”   
“You’re early!” Valerye yelled back.  
“Earlier than you. Have you ever flown before?” Jaydon asked as Taledric walked up to Viraveth. The two dragons snarled as they came closer together.  
“Yeah, dozens of times. How about you?” Valerye said. Jaydon said,  
“Of course. What’s the point in having a dragon if you never fly?” Viraveth walked up to the edge of the cliff. Taledric backed away from the cliff. Are you sure about this? Taledric asked, You’re afraid of heights. Valerye said, No, but I’ll have to get over it eventually. Besides, if we back out now, we’ll be laughed at. Valerye started to panic. Ahh don’t fly, I’ll fall! Taledric turned his head to look at her; I will not let you fall. Valerye’s thoughts were still full of images of her falling to her death. Vel eïnradhin iet ai skullblaka ono weanuata neiat dauth. (Upon my word as a dragon, you will not die.) Viraveth and Taledric roared and started to run towards the cliff edge, they jumped off and went completely vertical. Taledric leaned to the left and unfurled his wings. Valerye was hunched over the saddle hugging Taledric’s neck for dear life with her eyes closed. Open your eyes, enjoy the view, Taledric said. Valerye did not move. To her surprise he began to sing:

Oh great shur’tugal with your mighty stare,  
You make even the mighty bear  
Tremble before you.  
Yet when you need to climb the stair,  
To reach a pink brush for your hair,  
You cower before a mouse.  
Half impressed, half humiliated by Taledric's singing, she kept her eyes closed but punched him in the neck. Taledric seemed not to notice and kept singing,

Oh, great rider with your mighty claws,  
You can make even lions pause  
To even look at you.  
Yet when you need to reach a flagon,  
To help out your mighty dragon,  
You hide in a bird's shadow.

Valerye felt Taledric tilt up. He kept singing,

Oh, caldon shur'tugal un our hvitr skulblaka,  
Sem er falyen abr assok ai gata fram our kavock  
Er marcall älfr shur'tugal eom thverv du rindr un älfr  
(Great rider with your white dragon that is tired of making a path for your wagon is asking his rider to traverse the air with him)   
Valerye opened her eyes. They were flying above the clouds. Taledric looked at her, So, what do you think? Valerye answered, It’s amazing. They soared for another minute when Taledric asked, Do you want to really fly? Valerye shook her head, Oh, great, sure, Valerye yelled before he could finish, Okay, fine! Taledric folded up his wings and went into a dive. The world seemed to blur around Valerye as they gained speed. She saw a dark green dragon flying next to her but it was too blurry to see. Viraveth? She asked Taledric, he didn’t respond but instead opened his wings. They pulled out of the dive and circled the skies. The dragon following them was in fact Viraveth and the two dragons circled each other for an hour. The sun had set by the time they had landed. They started to go flying every day; Valerye was still terrified of heights but went along so Taledric would stop pranking Ammitrasu.


	6. No fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lessons are learned,fears are freed.
> 
> I'm not very good at summaries.

"Kvetha fica fethrblaka." (Greetings friend bird) Valerye said to a falcon that was perched on a fallen log. The falcon didn't move, so Valerye kept talking,   
"Fethrblaka eka weohnata neïat haina gno blaka eom let lam"(Bird, I will not harm you. Flap to my hand). The falcon flew onto Valerye's outstretched arm. Valerye looked over at Arlain who was sitting on a boulder.  
"Excellent," She said, "when we train from now on, keep your mind link with Taledric open. The two of you will need the knowledge the other one has so you may function apart as well as together." Ciramwen walked up to her, Greetings Valerye she said. Valerye nodded, Kvaetha skulblaka. Ciramwen tilted her head, Greetings dragon? She laughed; We’re going to have to work on your language skills I see. Now, I hear that you are afraid of heights. Can you explain why? Valerye sat down. When I was little, I jumped off a tree, fell, and broke my leg. It hurt so bad that I’m afraid of heights now. Ciramwen laid down next to Valerye. It’s okay, little one, but when you train with me, that’s what we will work on. That and navigation. At the end of your sessions this week, I will give you a spell to use that should break your fear of heights. Now, let’s get started. The rest of the day was spent learning about Alagaësia. At the end of the lesson Arlain and Ciramwen asked the other about the lessons given that day. After that they went home. The entire week went by like that and at the end Ciramwen gave Valerye the spell.   
The spell merged Valerye's and Taledric's minds together. Valerye felt his every movement as Taledric flew through the air. He flew in spirals. Ciramwen was right, she saw that Taledric was in control of how he flew and almost all fear of heights left her, falling to her death, however, remained one of her fears. After that flight, Taledric and Valerye's training progressed faster. Over the next three months Taledric hit another growth spurt. He grew another three feet. He gained so much muscle that his figure turned from lean and fast, to big, bulky, and heavy. The ground shook whenever he walked around and he started fighting other dragons a lot. He always won though, and he never had a scratch on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going to get better. i promise.


	7. The time is near

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist.

Valerye was sitting at her desk finishing up some language studies Ciramwen had given her. Ugh, I hate this. I'm giving up! Suddenly, Taledric snatched her from her desk and pinned her on the ground outside. Did I just hear you say what I think you said?!? His head was directly in front of Valerye’s. His green eyes gleaming in anger. There was a slight growl in him. Yeah, why do you care? Besides if we leave now, together we can become the best thieves that this land has ever seen! Taledric growled even louder, attracting unwanted attention from the other riders. GET TO WORK! Taledric yelled as he placed Valerye back in her tent and forced her to finish her studies. That was the last time Valerye gave up on that subject.  
The next day Arlain was lying on her cot. On the ground was Valerye, whom was trying to juggle stones with magic. Arlain tossed her another one to juggle as Valerye asked,  
“Why don’t we do any combat training?" Arlain tossed her another stone; Valerye almost lost control of the stones but quickly regained it.  
"I don’t want to teach you that right now. Besides if you can barely juggle fifteen stones in the air, how are you going to fight me in combat? If you’re so clever though, do you even know anything about your sword besides its color?" Valerye looked at her swords hilt as Arlain tossed her another rock. Valerye almost lost control again.  
"Didn’t think so," Arlain said, "besides, here we mostly do strengthening training. The two of you can't spend the whole trip on the boat and it's a long trip to Dora Araeba. That is all I will say on the matter for now are we clear?" Valerye nodded as Arlain tossed another stone.  
That was how the rest of their stay in (ellesmera) was spent. They stayed another three months and in that time Taledric grew another foot bigger. He was taller than Viraveth now but thankfully never attacked him. When the day came to leave, Valerye packed up all of their belongings and stored them in a massive ship named Adurna Gata (water path). When everyone who was going had all of their supplies on the ship, they headed out.  
***  
the man   
There was a long passageway in front of him as he walked, prodded by a giant armed guard behind him. At the end of the passageway was a courtyard where a silver dragon lay. The dragon took up most of the gigantic space. A gold dragon was released from a cage nearby and ran up to him. The gold dragon was only two months old but was already as tall as him you ok she asked in a concerned voice. He nodded. From the other side of the courtyard came an elf. He was tall with medium length brown hair. He unsheathed his silver sword and lowered it, glaring at him. He unsheathed his golden sword, yelled and charged at the elf, who easily parted the blow. They dueled for an hour. The elf then turned his attention to the golden dragon who hissed at the elf. Kivelian! No! He yelled but was too late. The elf wacked her in the jaw, knocking her out. The armed guard made him go back into the corridor. At the end were a couple jail cells. The guard threw him in one of them. He sat in a cot and stared at a drawing on the wall. It was of a person, but the lighting in the cell made it hard to see the person’s face.  
"You did this to me. I’m coming for you.” He said.


	8. Meet the Group

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More twists and turns as we go to a new location.

The trip to Dora Araeba went smoothly. Even though Jaydon got seasick in the beginning, he soon got over it, and even the dragons seemed to enjoy themselves. The trips took three days and when they finally had the island in sight, everyone cheered. Valerye was riding Taledric and they flew up to see the entire island. On one side, there was a mountain. You could see large stone buildings and the glittery shapes of dragons around them. One the other end was a forest. The ship landed at a dock. They looked for Jaydon and Viraveth and spotted them speaking to another rider and dragon. Taledric landed in the water nearby, making a loud splash. Smooth, Valerye said. Taledric just shook off the collecting water droplets from his scales as she dismounted. She walked up to Jaydon and the other rider. He was an elf, about the same height as Jaydon with short blond hair.  
“Valerye; this is Hygen. Hygen, this is the friend that I was telling you about, Valerye." Hygen just nodded and stared at Valerye with suspicion.  
"What’s your dragon’s name?" Hygen asked   
"Taledric. How about yours?" Hygen gripped his sky blue sword’s scabbard as if he was about to be attacked.  
"Hewth." The three dragons were wrestling behind them.  
"Their almost a year old and they still play like hatchlings." Said Jaydon. Hygen laughed.  
"I think they’re just happy to be in groups," Valerye said. Hygen stared at her as if she butted in on a private joke. "At least they aren't actually ripping one to the saddle. Taledric then promptly took off. Did you notice anything over there? Taledric asked. Like what? Valerye asked. Between Jaydon and Hygen, there was a, how do you say, yawë, between them. I noticed it when you walked up. Taledric tilted back towards the direction of the ship. I thought something was up. Do you think anything will come of it? Valerye asked. Taledric landed in the water again, nearly drowning Valerye in the splash. Waiting by the ship was Ciramwen. She walked over to Taledric and wacked him on the head for his landing. He growled, but didn’t retaliate. On the other side of the ship Arlain was helping to unload all of the cargo.  
"If you have a question for me, help me get this done. Taledric, help Ciramwen carry all we unload to the library." They obeyed and had the ship cleared out in less than an hour. When the dragons came back from their last trips, they flew to Arlain and Ciramwen's house. It was a stone house so big Taledric and Ciramwen could sit in it without a fight for space. There was a large dip in the floor Ciramwen lay in it. Next to it was a large couch. Arlain bid Valerye to sit here. There was a fire pit in the middle of the room where Arlain laid logs.  
"Brisinger." She said and the logs burst into flames.  
"You may speak now if you wish." Taledric shifted next to Ciramwen and laid down. He stared at Arlain and Valerye his big green eyes seemed to glow in the dark.  
"Okay, I have a couple questions to ask of you. Do the riders have a religion?" Ciramwen snorted, No, we don't. We have more of a culture, a history that we all share together. This binds us more than a religion would. Arlain stoked the fire.  
"So if you already have a religion, do you have to give it up when you come here?" Valerye asked.  
"No,” Arlain replied," you can if you wish but you don't have too. Unless it’s a certain religion that goes against the riders. In that case you would."  
"What religion goes against the riders?" Valerye asked.  
"There is a group of people that worship the riders as gods. That is banned. Then there are some people that believe we violate their religion by using magic, though if you become a rider, you are already kicked out of that one. Most of the other religions, however, we accept." Valerye asked another question,  
"Do elves have a religion?" Ciramwen answered this time, No, they have never found proof of a god, so they do not worship one. Elves are different like that. One of the only species that needs proof of a god rather than just faith. She paused, May I inquire why you ask these questions suddenly? Are you, perhaps, having a lack of faith? Valerye shook her head.  
"No, but we’ve seen something here that made me want to know these things." She replied. Arlain stoked the fire again.  
Arlain nodded, then said, "If you would, please go to the library and get settled here. Tomorrow, we start the combat training. I want you both," She glared at Taledric especially, "to be ready for it." Arlain escorted Valerye and Taledric the massive front door.  
"We can talk more tomorrow if you wish. Good night then." Valerye and Taledric took off again and went to the library. The building was by far the biggest building she had ever seen. The ceiling seemed to be three hundred feet above Taledric's head. A massive bronze dragon lay curled up around a huge desk in the middle of the room. Sitting behind the desk was a dwarf. It had a grey beard.  
"Hello,” He said. "Are you here for a house and stuff too?"   
"Yeah" Valerye said as Taledric walked up to the desk. The bronze dragon yawned and stretched like a cat. It nearly reached both sides of the library.  
"Okay, let’s get started then. Go behind Aorassa to the large pile of chests. Find yours and come back to me." When Valerye came back, the dwarf had a paper with questions on it. He handed it and a quill to Valerye.  
"Fill this out, then come back to me. It’s so we can find a home suitable for you and you dragon." Valerye spent ten minutes filling out all of the questions. She handed it to the dwarf who counted up all of her scores to the answers. He then pulled out a color coded map of Dora Araeba. There were names written in hundreds of spots that represented houses. The dwarf wrote her name and said, "Follow me. I’ll show you your new home."   
Aorassa walked up to the door and grabbed a saddle from a hook on the side of it. The dwarf quickly strapped it on. Valerye was amazed by how fast the process was.  
"It gets easier over time.” The dwarf said, noticing her amazement.  
"My name is Meweth by the way." Aorassa knelt down so Meweth could climb into the saddle. Taledric followed closely behind as they took off and led them to the spot that would become their home. The flight took about two minutes. Before they landed, Viraveth and Jaydon appeared behind them. Together they landed a clearing in the middle of a square of houses.  
"Mine is over there,” He pointed to a house across from them. Next to that house a sleeping red dragon lay on the roof of his neighbor. On the other side of the square she saw Afoewyr sleeping on the roof. Next to that one she realized was Arlain's house. On the side behind her was Hewth, sleeping on the lawn of the house. The one next to that was her house. On the last house was a gold dragon who looked like it was an Ebrithil. It was empty.  
"Good night." Meweth said as Aorassa took off, nearly knocking over Valerye with the strength of her wing beats. Jaydon went inside his house. Valerye and Taledric took off the boards from the windows and the door. When they went inside it house was completely empty. It was designed just like Arlain's house except the dent where Taledric could sit wasn’t as big. Valerye figured it could be altered with magic when Taledric grew. They entered the bedroom. There was a huge window at the far wall. I could climb through that window if I wanted, Taledric said. Well, maybe that’s why it has no glass, Valerye said as she shivered in the cold breeze that came in. She looked around.  
"Hey, there’s a staircase in the closet. Let’s follow it to see where it leads." Taledric walked over to the window and stood at its edge. He then jumped out. Valerye climbed the stair case that led to the roof. She heard a large thump as Taledric jumped onto the roof. Do you always have to be so loud when you trample around? She said. Taledric snorted; Do you always have to be so judgmental when I am? He snarled back.  
"Yes, yes I do." Taledric growled a little. They stood on the roof for a while longer. The stars came out fully. The moon was full, casting everything a pale color. Taledric turned to her, Do you hear that? He asked. Valerye listened closely. Someone was playing the violin behind one of the houses. Take me down; I’ll go check it out. Taledric lowered himself so Valerye could get on the saddle. He then jumped off of the roof landing without making a sound. She got off and headed behind the house with the red dragon sleeping on the roof. A teenager was playing the violin. His back was facing her as he played. The song he was playing sounded sad and was a low key. He seemed not to notice her and kept playing. She could see he had medium length black hair and was a little taller than her but that was about it. He then suddenly stopped playing. He didn’t turn to look at her but asked, "How did it sound?"   
Valerye seemed taken back.  
"How did what sound?" she asked. He chuckled a little.  
"The song, unless you were hearing something else." He lowered the violin but was still turned away.  
"It sounded good, awesome in fact." She replied. She was getting slightly annoyed at the fact he wouldn't turn to look at her.  
"The song is called “Far Reacher” in English. An elf taught me." he said.  
"Why won’t you turn to face me?!" She half yelled, half asked.  
"I have my reasons. But if it makes you feel any better, no one really sees my face." He started to walk off but stopped in mid step.  
"If you become my friend, I’ll show you my face. Is that okay?" he asked.  
"Why can’t you show me now?" Asked the now fully annoyed Valerye.  
"It’s… different, than other people’s faces. I don't wanna’ scare you." He started to walk off.  
"Wait!" Valerye yelled as she went after him.  
"Can I at least know your name first!?" She yelled. He stopped, his back still facing her.  
"It’s Alex." He said as he went into his house. The red dragon on his roof had jumped off and was directly behind her. Valerye felt the dragons mind touch hers. I’m Saleth. It’s a pleasure to meet you, She said. Her voice sounded like that of a child’s. It had a soft tone to it. Saleth then jumped back onto the roof and curled back up into a ball. Taledric was half asleep when Valerye went into the bedroom. Valerye lay down next to his stomach. He curled his tail around and covered Valerye with his wing. She described her encounter to him. Hmm, his dragon coming up to you says something about him. Valerye asked, What, tell me. Taledric pretended to be asleep. Then soon actually fell asleep. Valerye did the same not long after.


	9. You Think YOU"RE Tough?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> egos are shattered a little.

Thud! Thud, thud, thud. The sound of large footsteps fully awoke Valerye. Thud. Thud. The noise came from the clearing outside. She looked She heard two roars. One came from the missing but now found Taledric and the other came from someone else. A knock came from Valerye’s front door. She quickly combed back her hair and ran to answer it. Hygen was the one and he looked concerned.  
“Come quick!” He yelled as he ran in the other direction. Valerye followed and realized why Hygen was so worried. Taledric and Hewth were fighting. Not the regular play fighting like yesterday, but full on claw and scale shredding fighting. The two dragons were circling one another, growling so loudly that the ground started to rumble. Taledric then dashed at Hewth. He leapt in the air and turned around. His back claws then racked Hewth’s face. As Hewth tried to lash out at Taledric, he got clawed in the side by Taledric as he finished his attack.   
Hewth let loose flames and seared Taledric in the face. He roared and dared Hewth to come at him. Hewth let flames leak through the gaps between his teeth. Taledric then surprised everyone and breathed out flames that seared Hewth’s face. Valerye slithered to where Alex and Saleth were watching. Alex had a mask on that covered his face. There was a black cloth covering his eyes and another one covering his mouth. Saleth was growling and she looked ready to pounce. Arlain came out of her house and walked up to Alex. She said,  
“Let them fight. If they don’t establish a pecking order they will constantly fight.” Alex lowered his head; he clearly didn’t agree with this, and said, “Sick them Saleth.”   
She leaped into to fight and roared louder than the two dragons had. Hewth backed away, not wanting to fight a girl. He waited for Taledric to follow. Instead, Taledric lowered into a pouncing stance and growled. Saleth followed his lead and they started to circle. Alex tapped Valerye on the shoulder and said,  
“Watch this.” Thud! Valerye turned around and saw Taledric pinned on the ground with Saleth triumphantly standing on him with his tail in her mouth. She hadn’t scratched him at all but had somehow beaten him up enough that there was a slight whimper in his growl. Saleth let him up and bit him right behind his horns. She walked over to Hewth and did the same thing. Viraveth who was basking in the sun at the other end of the clearing lowered his head and backed away. Saleth left him alone and walked back to Alex. Taledric started to walk back to the roof on Valerye’s house when Hewth rushed at him. Taledric quickly snapped his jaws. A loud crunch followed and Hewth backed away screaming. Taledric proceeded to jump onto the roof and hide. Hewth limped back towards Hygen who glared at Valerye as if he intended to set her on fire. Arlain spoke to Valerye.  
“Give him a minute to himself, and then approach him. Meet me at the library when he is ready.” Arlain looked at Alex, shook her head, and sighed, “That boy needs to learn how to listen, or one day he’ll get into a fight he won’t be able to finish.” She said this under her breath, as if to herself, then walked off. Valerye went into her house and up the stairs that lead to the roof. Taledric was sitting on his paws staring into space.   
“Talk to me when you are ready, but I’m not leaving until you do.” Valerye said as she sat down. Taledric growled but didn’t move. An hour passed when Taledric suddenly stood up and flapped his wings. It’s upsetting, He said. What is? Valerye asked. Saleth, how fast she beat me. It shouldn’t have happened. His voice boomed in Valerye’s head as he spoke.  
“Is it because Saleth is a girl?” Valerye asked. Yes. He said.  
“Maybe that’s why she won.” Valerye stated. Explain. Taledric grumbled.  
“You expected her to lose because she is a girl she used that against you and pinned you. Speaking of witch, how did she pin you?” Taledric lowered his head. She ran into me, bit my tail, and walked on top of me. Valerye could not help but laugh a little. She laid her head on his muzzle and asked,  
“Are you ready for training?” Taledric snorted. Valerye went back inside and got ready to leave. She strapped on her sword to her belt and she headed outside. Arlain was waiting for her with a different dragon saddle in her hands. It was built more like a horse saddle.  
“It’s more for comfort than the one he has on now.” She handed Valerye the saddle and helped her put it on Taledric. Valerye put the other saddle in her house and then took off with Arlain.  
They flew over the forest and landed in a clearing. There was a pond on one side and a bunch of boulders on the other. The dragons sat down near the pond. The riders walked into the middle of the clearing and sat down in the grass.   
“Taledric, come over here and put your head down on the grass.” Taledric complied.  
“Now heal his face the words are Waise Heill. (Be healed), if you feel like you need energy just ask. You will receive it.” Valerye nodded and placed the palm with the Gedwёy Ignasia (shining palm) on Taledric’s face.  
“Waise Heill.” Valerye said. As soon as she said that, she felt energy leave her as Taledric’s wounds melted back together and perfectly healed. Taledric growled in discomfort. That itches something terrible, but learn more on that skill. It seems extremely useful. Valerye finished healing all of Taledric’s wounds. Arlain handed her part of a sandwich when she was done. Arlain stood up and unsheathed her sword. She held the blade up and muttered something. Then she rubbed her fingers along the edge of her sword, after her hands left a spot there was a thin blue shield around the edge. When she finished she asked for Valerye’s sword. Making sure Valerye could hear her this time she said,   
“Gёuloth du Knίfr.” Arlain then did the same to Valerye’s sword. The two then began to duel. Valerye lost all of the duels until the sun started to set. It was then Arlain let her go to the rider’s cafeteria.


	10. Friction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rivals arise and friendships are tested.
> 
> Enjoy.

The building was huge, much bigger than the library and it had bigger crowds than all of the other buildings combined. Dragons crowded around the outside as riders poured around the doors. Taledric walked up to Viraveth and Saleth while Valerye headed inside. She got in line for food when someone spoke softly in her ear.  
“Boo.” She turned around to find Alex. His mask and cloths were still on his face.  
“I never got your name, did you forget that?” He asked.  
“You never asked for it.” Replied Valerye.  
“I’m asking for it now.” Alex stood up straight and pretended to straighten a jacket he had on.  
“What is your name?” He asked.  
“It’s Valerye.” They moved through the line and grabbed trays to put their food on.  
“Can I see your face yet?” Valerye asked. Alex shifted his mask so it would fit better.  
“No. So how was your training today?” He asked.  
“Why do you care anyways?” Valerye said.  
“I don’t. Why do you ask?” Alex asked. He pointed behind Valerye,  
“The line is moving.” Valerye quickly slid back into the line she then grabbed a ladle and scooped out some of the stew they were serving. She then got out of line and went to sit down near Jaydon and Hygen. Alex followed and sat down next to her.  
“So, how was everyone’s first day?” Hygen said in a mocking tone. Everyone but Jaydon seemed to glare at him. Jaydon seemed to be lost in thought.  
“Well I don’t know about day, but night was pretty interesting.” Jaydon said. Alex and Valerye looked at each other.  
“Do any of you know what an Escateeth is?” Unicorn, Taledric said. Can I not have any of my own conversations anymore? Valerye said, No, you gave up that right when I hatched. If you want privacy go back into the past and not be a thief. She could sense the sarcasm in Taledric’s voice. Stay out of this Mr. nosey pants. She grabbed a spoon and ate some of the stew. No, never, Taledric said. He withdrew his connection. Valerye then realized the conversation had moved on without her.  
“How do you know it was a vision and not a dream?” Alex asked Jaydon.  
“Well I can’t tell you how I know but I do.” Jaydon replied. “Can I just get on with telling you? I feel it is important you all should know.” They all got quiet as Jaydon began to tell him of his vision.  
“Okay, I was flying above a mountain range. I kept going to the taller peaks until I reached the tallest one. When I got there I heard a voice call out to me. It said:  
Lif se malthinae ono eka losna ono gánga eom du edoc’sil fells (life may confine you, I release you, go to the unconquerable mountains)” Jaydon finished as Hygen asked,  
“Why do you think we should know this, and why did you ask us about the Escateeth?” Jaydon nodded.  
“I thought you might ask that. I did a little research and found out some things.” He pulled out a large map of the known world.  
“The highest mountain range is called the Boer mountains and rumored to live on its highest peak is an Escateeth. I think it is our destiny to find it.” Jaydon ate some of his food. Alex said,  
“So, why tell us? I mean were there others in this dream too? I mean vision.” Jaydon glared at Alex for confusing the two words.  
“I have had it four times. There are four of us. I don’t believe that is just a coincidence.”  
“How do you know this is actually worth following? Have you had other visions before?” Asked Hygen. Jaydon nodded.  
“Three different ones. Two came true. So I believe we should go through with this.” He said. Valerye spoke up,  
“Two out of three isn’t perfect, so why should we trust these visions?” Jaydon ate more of his food before answering.  
“The one that hasn’t come true hasn’t had the chance too yet. It’s really far into the future.” He seemed to shudder at the mention of the other vision. He then scooped the rest of the food into his mouth and got up to leave. Ten minutes went by when Hygen decided to leave. Alex and Valerye decided to leave together. Saleth and Taledric flew together to Alex’s house. They got inside and it was pitch black. Valerye stood in the doorway while Alex moved around. The room was suddenly lit up by the fire Alex had made. His mask seemed menacing in the firelight. Valerye now saw that Alex had a well decorated living room. She sat down on his couch; which was next to the dip in the floor Saleth sat in. The dip, instead of just stone, was filled with sand. Alex sat down on a chair he had next to the couch. Valerye could see a vague outline of him. Alex then hid his face in the shadows and took off his mask. There was a bright light reflection that looked like owl eyes at night. Their reflection made them seem bigger than usual.  
"Even in the shadows, I look strange based on the look on your face." Alex said, laughing a little as he said it.  
"Sorry.” Valerye said, "I don't mean to stare. If you don't like people staring at you, why did you change your face?" Alex sighed.  
"Well at least now I can tell if their staring at me and defend myself against it. So I wouldn't take this back, even though I have to hide." He said.  
"Why is that so?" Asked Valerye. Saleth shifted and looked at Alex. Her scales seemed to be blood the way it shimmered in the firelight.  
"Well," Alex started "I was blind when I became a rider." Valerye was taken aback by this.  
"I’ll explain. About a year ago I lived in Larlyn. I was a beggar on the streets." Valerye thought, Wow, that city has instantly become important. Alex slid something over with his foot. It was a   
cup filled with something.  
"It’s only grape juice, you can relax." Alex said. Valerye realized she was clenching the arm of the couch so hard her knuckles turned white. She heard Alex drink something before he continued.  
"One day, it started to rain. I was cold hungry and soaked to the bone. With the noise of the rain I had gotten lost. I had wandered into the room where they kept the dragon eggs. As I was sleeping I heard a scratching sound. When I got up to investigate it, the sound stopped. I sat back down and heard the sound of claws clicking against the floor. It came close so I reached my hand out and got this." He held up his right hand so Valerye could see his Gёdwey ingasia.  
"In the morning the guards found me and sent me to… well, I would call it rider elementary school. The other riders constantly picked on me for not being able to see. Saleth was also made fun of for picking what they called a useless rider. One day the bullying got physical. Saleth didn't get there in time to save me." Alex let his chin go into the light were Valerye saw a long scar that ran for an inch up to his cheek. Alex went into the shadows again.  
"I was ready to give up on that day until Saleth offered to change me. I jumped at the opportunity and that is why my face is different." Valerye took a sip of the drink Alex gave her. It had a really strong grape flavor and was thick.  
"Thank you for telling me this." Valerye said. She yawned.  
"Sorry if I am keeping you up. I tend to talk a lot." Alex said.  
"No, it’s not you," Valerye said, "it was just a really busy day.” She then got up, left Alex's house, went home, and fell asleep. The next day, Valerye went to training as usual. When the day had started to end, Arlain let her go to the cafeteria. Valerye go her food and sat down with Jaydon and Hygen. Jaydon was eating; he swallowed his food and asked,  
"Do you want to see a decorating trick?" Valerye nodded as Alex came and sat down. He was wearing his mask with the black clothes over his eyes and mouth. He went to eat by slightly moving the cloth so he could put food in his mouth. Valerye thought she saw fangs when he did that. Alex replaced the cloth and chewed his food; Hygen stared at him angrily while he ate his food. Jaydon had finished telling Valerye the spell.  
"Let me see if I have this down” said Valerye. She pointed her palm at the floor in the middle of the floor and said.  
"Stenr Moi Ignasia!" (Stone change shine) The point of the floor that Valerye had her palm to suddenly turned a dark blue. A rider carrying a tray of food walked over it, slipped, fell and spilled food all over his face. The entire cafeteria went up in a roar of laughter as the rider picked himself up and ran away. One laugh could be heard above the others. Hygen now looked at Alex with such intensity Valerye thought he would catch something on fire. Alex noticed and said,  
“Do we have a problem here, Hygen?"  
"You’re a cruel person; don’t laugh at other’s pain." Hygen grumbled. He started to clench his fists together. Alex stood up.  
"So, are you going to do anything about it? Well, are you twiggy?" Alex urged Hygen on.  
"Sit down." Valerye told Alex. She pulled him down. Alex turned to look at her when Hygen’s fist hit his mask, causing it to crack and Alex to fly off of his seat and slide a foot away from the   
table. Hygen then leaped over the table. Alex kick flipped up and slammed his head in Hygen’s neck. Hygen stumbled back, but seemed unfazed. How is he still conscious? Valerye thought to herself, Some of the strongest riders here have fallen to a lesser blow, and Hygen is one of the weakest physically. Yet, he remains standing. He did, however, seem to have been injured by the blow. He became more cautious. An orange passed by Valerye’s face at high speed. She yelped, “Whoa!” She and Jaydon ducked under the table. A massive food fight had broken out in the cafeteria.  
A large roar was heard outside.   
"It’s Hewth and Taledric. Their fighting again!" Jaydon yelled as he tried to be heard over all of the commotion. Several smaller fights then began to break out. Valerye could hear the dragons outside, fighting near the entrance, trapping everyone inside. Valerye looked back at Hygen and Alex. Both had blood on them as they continued to throw punches. Alex's mask had big chunks missing at his cheeks and around his eyes. The black cloths still covered his mouth and eyes. He kicked Hygen hard in the chest as Hygen rushed him, knocking him to the ground. Alex turned to look at Valerye. He lowered the cloth around his mouth so Valerye could see he smiled at her. Hygen got up and Alex began to circle. When Alex has his back to Valerye, he took off the cloth around his mouth, tossing it about three feet next to him.  
"Hygen, enough of his madness!" Alex yelled. Hygen just grinned; there was blood on his teeth, and multiple cuts across his face.  
"Beasts shouldn’t give orders!" Hygen replied. Alex charged at Hygen. He then slid past Hygen’s legs, grabbed the cloth he had tossed, retied it and did a roll to stand. Hygen collapsed on the ground. Blood was gushing out of deep gashes on the lower part of his legs. Alex then took off running outside.  
"Valerye, I could use a little help here!" Jaydon yelled. He was pinned by a tray that was wedged between his left foot and the table end. Valerye helped him get unstuck and looked for Hygen, who had disappeared.  
"Maybe he went home?" Jaydon suggested. Valerye saw a smeared blood trail lead to the entrance. Taledric and Hewth were also gone.  
"I can give you a ride there." Said Jaydon. Viraveth crouched on the ground so Valerye and Jaydon could sit in the saddle he was wearing. Viraveth then took off for home.  
***  
Hygen lay on a rock in the forest. Hewth was curled up around the rock, licking all of his scratches. You should find a cure, Hygen; you’re going to get yourself killed, Hewth said. Hygen rubbed his legs where there was now a bandage wrapped around. He bit me; it bled more than it should have. How did he do that? I wonder... Hewth laid his massive head on the rock next to Hygen. His eyes shone like the sky on a perfect day, his light blue scales sparkled, like a lake reflecting that perfect day sky. Why don't you heal yourself so we could go home? Hewth asked. Hygen patted Hewth muzzle and said, I’m not a great healer. Besides, I can't until this energy spell leaves me. If I attempt to heal now, my curse will change it to a destructive spell and I could die. Hewth looked at Hygen. Is that why you started the fight? Hygen nodded, Well that and I don't like Alex; he’s too secretive for my taste. Him and Valerye both. I think they are going to slit my throat while I am sleeping one night. Hewth snorted, If they get past me, they deserve that right. Hygen sat up and leaned on Hewth’s head. I think Valerye is mad at me now. Hewth licked his nose at a wound that was slightly bleeding. Why do you care if Valerye is mad at you? You said it yourself she might be a murderous thief.  
“If she is mad, she might influence Jaydon to be angry at me too. Their very close friends.” Not as close as you. He’s known her, what, a couple of months? You’ve known each other for years. He’s not just your vinr, he’s your vor. And don’t worry about Alex. Screw him. He’s nothing but a hooded nut. You need not worry.  
“Are you just saying that to make me feel better, or because you actually think it’s nothing?” Both.  
Hygen gave a short, bitter laugh. “I walked right into that one.” Yes, you did. Hewth looked at Hygen. You can take him if it comes to anything physical.  
Hygen shook his head, “I got physical and look at what happened. With what Alex is, I don't want to physically fight him. He’s surprisingly strong." Hewth paused for a moment, then stood up, So, what is Alex then?  
"Not human." Hygen replied.  
***  
Valerye found Taledric passed out of the roof of her house. He was lying on his side. His wings and claws seemed to be shredded. Being very careful to not wake him up, Valerye unfolded the wing that he wasn’t laying on and started to heal him. I told you that itches something awful, Taledric said, his deep voice seemed to echo in Valerye's head. She continued to heal him. Taledric shifted to his stomach and spread out his other wing.  
"Have you seen Saleth?" Valerye asked. No, she took off with Alex. Their probably in the forest somewhere. And before you ask, yes, that means I don't know where your boyfriend is. Valerye elbowed Taledric in his side as she moved to heal his other wing. Taledric raised the wing Valerye was walking up to. You can't lie to me; I can read your mind. You have had a crush on him since you first saw him. Valerye hit Taledric on his side again. He lowered his wing back down.  
"Me and Alex are none of your business, butt out of it. How about you and Saleth? Are you going to be a couple as well?" Taledric shook his head. She doesn't want me as a mate. Okay, I told. Now you tell. Taledric lowered his head so Valerye could lay on it. She fit almost perfectly, but below her knees was dangling in front of his nose.  
"When he finds enough trust in me to show me his face, then maybe. Okay? Are you good now?" Taledric sneered, Perfectly. And speaking of which, here she comes now. Saleth was flying above them. The sunsets making her wing membranes turn a dark red. She landed in the clearing and jumped on top of Alex's house. Valerye went inside to make herself look nicer and then she headed out to talk to Alex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyone wondering about Alex?


	11. Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One mystery solved,one to go.

The sun had fully set when Valerye made it to Alex's house. Saleth peered off of the roof down at Valerye, You still came? She asked. Valerye replied.  
"Why wouldn't I?" Saleth looked behind her. He’s waiting for you. Valery thanked Saleth and opened to door and went inside. It took her a couple seconds for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. Half of the room was shrouded in darkness. Valerye sat on the couch. She was sitting in the moonlight. She spotted Alex sitting in his chair in the darkness. His eyes were two bright glowing circles as they reflected the moonlight.  
"You still came?" He said. His tone seemed a bit surprised.  
"Of course I did. Why wouldn't I?" Valerye said.   
"Hygen is your friend. I shouldn’t have done that." Alex said. He shrunk back as the moonlight shifted slightly towards him.  
"It’s okay, we aren't that close. Besides he landed the first blow."  
"I am well aware of that." Alex commented. Valerye saw the remains of his mask hanging up on a wall next to him. Alex then sat on the shadow covered side of the couch.  
"I would like to show you my face now. “He said. Valerye was slightly afraid. What if I freak out and run away from him? She thought. He wouldn't want to show you if he didn't think you wouldn't be able to handle it, Taledric said. Are you sure? Valerye asked. Yes, but I’m sure if you said you didn't want to see his face, he would show you later when you were ready. Taledric replied. Valerye felt him withdraw his connection. She turned to Alex and said,  
"Okay, if you’re ready." Alex shifted his body into the light. He was leaning back so his face didn't show yet.  
"Are you sure you are ready?" Alex asked one more time. Valerye nodded.  
"Brace yourself then." With that comment Alex moved his head into the light. His face was different than Valerye expected. His eyes were not in fact the size of owl eyes, but normal. They were the darkest shade of blue Valerye thought could exist. The pupil was bigger than it normally would be. It was as black as the shadows Alex liked to hide in. The iris was shaded, not just one type of blue. The closest to his pupil was the deep blue of glaciers. As it faded out, it turned sky blue. The white part of his eye was smaller; the rest of his eye took up almost all of where it would normally be. Alex then smiled revealing his teeth. They were shaped like dogs teeth. There were short teeth in the front with two large fangs at the sides. His face didn't seem to suit him; it was like someone erased his old one and painted on his current one.  
"Based on the look on your face, I should always hide my face." Alex said. Valerye smiled.  
"Sorry. I see why you hide it, but I don't think it is necessary to." Alex leaned on his palm.  
"Do tell then." He said.  
"Well, with your mask, you come off as shady, secretive and shy. Without it you would appear so much more noble and brave. Besides, I love your eyes." Alex seemed extremely happy to hear this. He pulled Valerye in close and whispered in her ear.  
"I’ll take off the mask then, for you." He then kissed Valerye with such intensity that Valerye thought he would have enough energy to lift them to the moon. He hesitantly pulled away and went into his bedroom. Valerye, still in a daze, got up and went outside. Taledric was waiting for her, a big toothy grin on his face. Well, well, well I guess things turned out ok. Welcome back Mrs. Smiley face. Taledric stuck his tongue out at her.  
"Whatever, you’re just jealous." Valerye said, trying to wipe the smile off of her face. She failed. No, I’m fine with not having to date Mr. Pretty dancer over there. Taledric gestured to a window on Alex's house where she saw him dancing. He was skipping around and jumping in the air. When he noticed Valerye watching him, he awkwardly smiled and closed the blinds.


	12. Landslide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The hunter has become the hunted.

Valerye and Jaydon circled each other, swords in hand. Their Ebrithils were watching. Jaydon’s was an elf named Targus. He had a brown dragon named Dwelidus. Jaydon swung his sword, it gleamed a dark green in the sun. Valerye parted the blow and struck back. They dueled for a while longer until Jaydon knocked Valerye's sword out of her hand.  
"That’s enough. Eat lunch, then we duel again." Targus said. Valerye and Jaydon sat down on a nearby log, on a cliff edge and split a sandwich for lunch. Suddenly a loud Thud came from the cliff. The edge where they were sitting started to slide downwards. Valerye nimbly jumped from the log but Jaydon wasn't quick enough. He jumped, grappled for a hold on the cliff side. It wasn't enough and he slipped. Valerye dove and grabbed him. Targus quickly leapt from his seat and grabbed Valerye’s feet. They lay in a precarious position until Targus pulled them up.  
"Thank the gods you caught him.” Targus said, gesturing to the cliff edge. Valerye looked over and saw stalagmites reaching up from the ground, ready to impale someone. Jaydon and Valerye stood there, in shock of almost dying.  
"I think we’re done for today then,” Targus said, “and I guess we need a new training spot." He joked.  
Valerye and Jaydon flew on Viraveth and Taledric to the cafeteria. Still in shock, they sat next to Hygen. Then, the cafeteria went dead silent. Everyone’s gaze was turned to the doorway, where Alex stood without his mask on. He walked over to the lunch line. People parted when he walked up to them. As he made his way to the table, a cup was thrown at his head. Alex dodged it but someone shouted out,  
"Hey freak, get lost!” Alex turned away and sat down. The cafeteria turned into a noisy place once more. Jaydon was staring at Alex's face in a kind of shock.  
"You have fangs?" Jaydon said, his voice shaking.  
"Ya, ain’t they pretty?” Alex joked. Jaydon just seemed more afraid. Valerye nudged Alex's arm, trying to point out that Jaydon’s fear. He got the hint.  
"It's okay Jaydon, he is a tamed doggy.” Valerye said. Alex seemed to get offended but he said nothing. Hygen seemed to get really offended by this.  
"Tame? Only if biting peoples asses is considered tame!” Hygen yelled, clearly still angry, about to fight.  
"Hey, you had it coming. Besides I only use my teeth on people who deserve to get flesh taken out of limbs.” Alex sneered. Hygen was getting worked up again. Jaydon whispered something to Hygen and the argument stopped. Then Jaydon had a thoughtful look upon his face.  
"How do you bite people and do that much damage?” He asked. Alex smiled.  
"I can dislocate my jaw to give my bite a bigger range. However, when I bit into Hygen, he was so skinny I didn't have to.” Alex boasted. Hygen was getting mad again. He quickly finished his food and slammed the tray on the table.  
"I’m done.” He said, a cold tone in his voice. Alex let out a victory sneer.  
"Well that’s a mood killer.” Alex said making sure Hygen could hear him. Jaydon gave Alex a dirty look. Valerye steered the conversation in a new direction.  
"We almost died today.” She told Alex about the cliff incident. He had a concerned look on his face.  
"Cliffs, to my knowledge, don't normally do that. I believe there is a plot afoot. I intend to uncover it." Jaydon seemed to laugh at the idea.  
"A plot, for us? I doubt that. We’re nobody important. Besides, the only people here are riders, and we usually don't kill our own without a reason."  
"That’s just what they want you to think.” Alex said. He gobbled up the remainder of his food and threw the tray at the trash.  
"Well this night died, I’m going home.” Alex added, leaving a glob of food on the table when he left. Jaydon finished his food and left the tray on the table.  
"I’ll see you tomorrow.” He said, suddenly acting really tired. Valerye finished her food and went outside. Taledric greeted her at the door. We have a meeting place to go to. He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thoughts? 
> 
>  
> 
> I know,a meaningful note.
> 
> *chuckles*


	13. Sleeping Outside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *brown chicken brown cow* 
> 
>  
> 
> I don't know if anyone got that.
> 
> *shrugs*

Valerye climbed into the saddle. Taledric took off, angling towards a clearing with a small pond in it. Taledric landed, Valerye dismounted and Taledric took off. When Valerye was wondering why she was by herself Alex jumped out of a nearby tree. He held his violin and bow in one hand. Valerye lay on the grass as Alex began to play the song he had been playing when they first met. When he finished, he lay on the grass next to Valerye.  
"What did you think?"  
"I loved it, but why play it to me here, and now?" Valerye asked. Alex shrugged.  
"This is one of my favorite spots to come relax, plus I like showing off my violin."  
"That isn't code for something is it?” Valerye asked, jokingly but also concerned. Alex moved to a seductive position.  
"Not unless you want it to be.” Alex looked at her, then awkwardly smiled. "Is that a no then?" Valerye nodded and smiled. She lay next to him.  
"It may be a no, but we can still have a little fun, can’t we?” Valerye kissed Alex, they began making out Alex and Valerye made out for a couple minutes, then started talking and eventually fell asleep.  
***  
Kivelian was perched upon a hill. She licked her golden scales and lay down. He unsheathed his golden sword and started an army crawl towards the clearing where Valerye and the Fang toothed man were making out. He lay scowling, ready to jump out and kill them. No, I told you this was a bad idea. Why did you want to come anyways? Kivelian asked. He scowled. I want to kill her. You know what she did! She stole from me! Kivelian growled, Come back here, you need sleep. You’ve been working none stop since we got here. He slammed his fists on the ground. Fine. He crawled back to Kivelian and got into the saddle. She took off and landed at a nearby cave. He got inside and slept while she guarded the entrance.  
***  
Valerye woke up lying in overgrown grass next to Alex, who was fast asleep. Good morning sleepy head, enjoy sleeping outside? Valerye sat up, Where are you? And why are bugging me about sleeping outside, we used to do that all the time. Even though she couldn't see Taledric, she knew he was either rolling his eyes, snorting, or some combo of the two. Because before you didn't have an ebrithil watching you and telling your dragon to wake you up because you’re late for training. Valerye almost died from embarrassment when she spotted Arlain and Ciramwen standing behind her. You should have lead with that! Valerye spat at him. She could hear him laughing in his head. Since when have I ever told you something directly? Unless it was an order. Valerye fixed her hair and walked over to where Arlain and Ciramwen were waiting.  
"Sorry Ebrithil, it will never happen again.” Valerye said. Arlain laughed.  
"Do you mean not sleeping in designated sleeping areas so you can wake up on time, or did you and him do something?” She raised her eyebrow at Valerye at that last part. The sound of wing beats came close and she saw Taledric land nearby. The first one. If he laid a hand on her, he would hear about it from me. Taledric boasted. Taledric, we are dating, can't you ease up on the no touching rule. Taledric glared at her. Why? Do you have a naughty side I don't know about? Embarrassed by the conversation, Valerye pulled away. Arlain tossed Edoćsil Draumr at Valerye. They dulled their blades and began to duel. Arlain knocked Valerye's sword out of her hand and stopped.  
"We should train at the cliff; there is more room up there.” She said. Valerye agreed but Taledric became a little uneasy. They climbed onto their dragons saddles and took off to the cliff. It was a five minute flight, the weather was definitely not for flying, it was cold and wet clouds were lower today, covering them all in a mist.


	14. Golden Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover something gold,and piss someone off.

They landed at the cliff and picked up their duel. They neared the edge. Arlain pushed Valerye towards the edge. A loud thud happened and the cliff started to slide down again. They jumped away from the edge. Taledric jumped into action, diving off the edge of the cliff. Valerye heard a roar and peered over the crumbling edge. A golden dragon was battling him. Valerye caught a glimpse of its rider. The golden dragon decided it had enough and bolted away from Taledric. He flew back up to get Valerye. Ciramwen was already with Arlain chasing the rider. Taledric quickly followed with Valerye. They saw the golden dragon fly towards a cave. It now had a cloaked rider on its back. Together they disappeared into the nearby cave. Taledric dove and followed them. The cave had many tunnels in it but Taledric quickly sniffed the air and guided them to the other side. The golden dragon had already taken off again. Ciramwen and Arlain quickly caught up with them.  
“Stop! It’s pointless, their gone!” Arlain yelled just as Taledric was about to take off again. He looked scorned. They tried to kill my rider, I want vengeance! Ciramwen growled. Taledric, if you spend your life on vengeance every time your rider is threatened, you will get nowhere in life! Taledric growled but said nothing. They walked back through the caves.  
“They must know this place pretty well if they wanted us to chase them through it.” Valerye said. She looked back at her Ebrithil. Ciramwen had to crouch to even fit in the cave, Arlain walked beside her, not wanting to get accidently crushed. Taledric took a sudden detour into one of the minor caverns. He started growling. Valerye looked around the room. There were maps and charts of the island, focused around the living areas. Then Valerye spotted the thing that made Taledric growl. It was a picture of her. There was a knife through it. Taledric quickly ran out, galloping through the caves. When he ran outside he opened his wings and took off. The sheer speed of it nearly tossed Valerye onto the ground. He flew home, still growling.  
“Why the rush? We chased them off.” Taledric snorted. Hardly. If anything, we just pissed someone off.  
“Well, then why go home if he knows where we live?” I know the territory here. I can fight better.  
“Let’s go inside; I need to change before we eat.” Valerye opened the door to a shocking scene. Someone had painted in black “beware the skies.” It was on the ceiling, the floors and the walls.  
“I know who did this.” She nodded at Taledric, “Let’s go have a chat with them.” Taledric growled and nodded.


	15. Distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some language in this one. Tread lightly

Valerye pounded on Hygen's door. He answered with his sword unsheathed and a pissed off look on his face.  
"What the fuck do you want?!" He screamed. Hewth jumped off the roof and in front of Taledric. The dragons growled and began to circle.  
"Tell me why the fuck you painted my house!” Valerye yelled. Hygen snarled. He grabbed Valerye's shirt and lifted her up. Until this, she had no idea how much anger Hygen had pent up inside him, and how much anger could improve someone’s strength. The dragons growled even louder. Hewth breathed fire and Taledric roared.  
"I wasn't in your fucking house. You just hate me because Hewth and Taledric fight and I hate Alex!" Valerye knew Hygen was a jerk, but he was too honorable to become a liar. Hygen dropped/ threw Valerye and she fell to the ground. Hewth launched at Taledric. They reared up and clawed at each other, jaws snapping at the others face. Taledric backed up and breathed fire. It passed harmlessly around Hewth's wards. Taledric charged but Hewth rolled to the side. While Taledric took a second to try and turn around, Hewth bit him on his left hind leg, blood gushed out as Taledric let out a scream. Suddenly, Saleth jumped into the mix. She grabbed Hewth behind his head with her teeth. He was pulled down as Saleth stood on top of him. Hewth squirmed out of her grip and began battling her. Taledric limped a few feet away and took off. He only made it a few feet off the ground before falling. He landed on his left hind foot. Valerye heard a crunch as all the bones in that foot broke. Valerye felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Alex. His eyes glowed in the dark, making him look like a supernatural being.  
"I will take care of Hewth and Hygen; he is too pissed off right now to deal with anyone else.” Valerye nodded and ran to Taledric. Hygen tried to run after her, to finish their "conversation" hut Alex blocked his way. Valerye stood in front of Taledric, trying to comfort him. The pain Taledric felt came from his mind in waves. It made Valerye feel as weak as he was. Taledric’s left hind leg dangled, bloody and broken. He collapsed as Valerye did the same. The pain consumed them both and they passed out together. Valerye leaned on his snout as they blacked out.  
Valerye woke up with Taledric curled up around her. He was wide awake, staring at her with his deep green eyes. Well good morning sunshine. Valerye pated his nose.  
"How long have you been up?” Not very long, the pain woke me up. Valerye looked at Taledric's leg. He had licked the blood off his scales but the wound itself had started to look infected. Valerye placed her hand over the wound.  
"Waise heil!"Valerye yelled. Taledric twitched his nose and clawed the ground as his wound healed. She felt a loss of energy as the massive wound sealed up. Valerye reconnected the muscles, nerves, skin and scales. His bone however, gave her a great deal of trouble. She reconnected the pieces but felt unsure about it.  
"We should get Arlain to look at that.” Taledric snorted. It feels okay, but a little off.  
"Odd how?” There is pressure here. Taledric showed her with his mind. Valerye meddled with his bone again. Now Taledric squirmed around. Change it back, this is too unbearable. She changed it back but Taledric still seemed to hate his leg.  
“We could amputate.” She told Taledric. He growled almost to a roar. How about we take off one of your legs! Valerye laughed and rubbed his left hind leg. The rubbing made Taledric feel a little better and he relaxed faster. I knew, I just want to be clear that I intend on dying with all four of my limbs. Valerye kept massaging his leg.  
“What if you had to give one up to save me?” Why do you even have to ask? I would give you my life to save yours. If I had to live without wings, or legs or even my tail I would if I could save you. Do I act that selfish? Valerye shrugged.  
“Sometimes. Even though I know you would give your life to save mine, you can be quite the asshole sometimes.” Taledric snorted. Would you prefer if I didn’t? Besides it keeps the other dragons from talking with me sometimes.  
“Your anti-social?” No, that means I’m against society, which I’m not. It’s just that sometimes the other dragons can get on my nerves.  
“How so?” Taledric snorted again, causing dust to go up his nose. He tried rubbing it out. Same way people get on your nerves, only more scaled. Besides I don’t ever see you prancing around mobs of humans. She tapped Taledric on his nose.  
“Let’s go home; I need to change before training. Taledric stood up and kneeled so Valerye could climb into the saddle easier. He trotted the short walk home and suddenly stopped in front of the door. His mind felt angry. Someone is in our house again. Valerye kicked the door open. In her living room stealing her things was Jaydon.  
“What the fuck are you doing Jaydon?!” Valerye screamed, for the first time, at Jaydon. He shrugged and kept packing things into a saddle bag. Valerye then realized he was packing things into one of her saddle bags, angering her even more. She kicked the bags away and lifted Jaydon to his feet roughly grabbing his shirt. Jaydon seemed afraid so she let him go. He staggered back. A look of fear still on his face, he tried to rush back to the bags. Taledric laid his tail in his path. Jaydon now stood between Valerye and Taledric without a way out.  
“We have to leave here, terrible things will happen in the skies!” He chanted. Valerye realized it was Jaydon who painted her home.  
“What will happen in the skies? Jaydon, speak up!” Valerye urged. Jaydon’s nervousness was getting to her.  
“Hurry, if we leave now we can be out of sight before they get here!” He urged, desperately trying to dart past Taledric’s tail.  
“What? Who?! Why…?” Valerye drifted off after realizing Jaydon wouldn’t answer any of her questions. He was now facing her, with sheer terror in his eyes. He acted as if his life depended on them leaving. As far as Valerye knew, he might be right.  
“I had a vision! Please, we have to leave!” Jaydon pleaded, tears now coming into his eyes. Valerye ordered Taledric to stand down. She gestured for Jaydon to sit next to her.  
“What was the vision?” She asked. Jaydon collected himself.  
“All of us were together, treading through snow. There was someone else with us, but I couldn’t tell who it was. We were hopelessly lost. It began to get colder and colder and one by one, we all froze to death.” Jaydon’s tone made a chill run up Valerye’s spine.  
“We have about two months until the estimated first snow. How about in a month we leave, go wherever these Escateeth roam, do what we have to do, then come back and no one will know.”  
“What if I have another vision?”  
“Then I will pack up and leave with you.”  
“Okay, that sounds fair. Sorry about painting your house.” Jaydon said. Valerye let out a quiet laugh.  
“Sorry I’m making you clean my house.” She said.  
Valerye walked Jaydon home and stood pondering outside her door.  
“What could happen that would freak him out so bad.” I think he is hiding something. Taledric said. Valerye looked at him, confused. Jaydon was petrified in there. He doesn’t spook easily, there is something he isn’t telling you.  
“Would Jaydon do that?” Possibly, he might be trying to protect someone, or is hiding something he is embarrassed for us to know.

“Like what?” Who the fifth figure is. Isn’t it odd he “couldn’t see it”? Valerye felt the sarcasm in his voice on that last part. Valerye went inside and laid in the dip the living room floor had. Taledric curled up around her. Or it could be nothing and that was truly his vision. Perhaps we could ask Hygen, he seems to know a lot more about Jaydon then we do.  
“Right, like Hygen would talk to me. If anything, Hygen would accuse me of stealing something of his and chase me away.” A knock sounded at the door. Valerye groaned at being bothered by someone instead of enjoying her free time. Arlain and Ciramwen stood in her yard.  
“Did you forget something?” Arlain said. Valerye looked around.  
“No.” she said hesitantly. Arlain tilted her head.  
“Are you sure about that?” She asked. Again Valerye looked around. Arlain’s gaze now had a slight hint of anger.  
“There was this thing called training you were supposed to go to.” She said. Valerye hit her forehead. This was the second time she had forgotten, that couldn’t be a good thing.  
“Sorry ebrithil, it won’t happen again.” Valerye and Taledric bowed their heads. Arlain shook her head.  
“This is the second time you two have forgotten. As you clearly do not want to move on in your training we will go back to basics. Follow me.” Arlain ordered. Valerye and Taledric obediently followed. Do you think we will have to clean up the cafeteria? Taledric asked. Valerye shook her head. That’s not bad enough; I bet we’ll have to clean up dragon dung from the entire island. Taledric crouched and Valerye boarded the saddle. They took off and flew to the beach where they had first arrived. Arlain ordered Valerye to stand on the sand.  
“See that patch of beach about ten feet from here? We need to build another dock to put all of our new ships at. Your job is to by hand remove all of the rocks and place them over there.” Arlain pointed to a large pile of rocks thirty feet away from where she was standing.  
“Ciramwen will watch you and report to me if you use any magic to move the rocks. Taledric come with me.” Arlain walked off. Ciramwen remained were she stood in the sand. She shifted it in her claws. You’re never going to get anything done standing there. She said. Valerye started her walk towards the rocks. Most of them could be carried; some would require her to roll them all the way to the other end of the beach. Remember, no magic. Ciramwen warned. Valerye said nothing. She picked up a boulder and began carrying it. Her back began to hurt when she had walked halfway to where she needed to go. Ciramwen walked behind her, watching.   
“This would be a lot easier with magic.” Valerye groaned through her teeth. Ciramwen snorted. Then you would miss the point, young one.  
“Point?” Everything we do, teaches you something.  
“Last week you had me clean out your front yard by hand. What does that teach us?” Ciramwen snorted. Hard work, determination, and how to be clean.  
“Sometimes, I swear you guys are just using me.” Sometimes, not this time however. The job has been picked for you to do, so do it well. Valerye saw a rider and ebrithil pair land on the beach a ways from her. The ebrithil’s dragon stayed with the young rider while the ebrithil and other dragon left back into the trees. Looks like you’re not the only ones that got into trouble here today. Ciramwen remarked.  
“This island runs on student power doesn’t it?” Ciramwen made a sound; it was the dragon version of a chuckle, Sometimes, it keeps the cost of shipping and hiring people down to a minimum. Besides, all riders go through some sort of punishment. Why not turn it into something positive for everyone. Speaking of witch, since I am your ebrithil, let’s go over your Liduen-Kvaedhi. What is the proper greeting for an elf in higher power than you? Valerye kept walking with the boulder.  
“Un du evarínya ono varda?” Correct. What are the things that fly? Valerye had to think for a moment. She placed the boulder down on the other pile of rocks and started walking to the other side.  
“Sundavrblaka, skulblaka, Lethrblaka. By the way, what is a lethrblaka?”A species that hasn’t been seen since Eragon killed them during The Great War. They were evil vile creatures. Why do you keep missing training?  
“Social things keep happening that are major distractions.” Like what?  
“If I say will you tell anyone?” Only if I feel the need.  
“Okay, my friend Jaydon keeps having these visions about Escateeth and today I found him in my house packing all of my things away and saying we had to leave. How should I handle this ebrithil?” Ciramwen seemed lost in thought. Visions? I seem to remember something… something important about visions… what was it… Ciramwen blinked and looked at Valerye. Did you change your mind? Do you not want to tell me what social distractions are happening? Valerye looked at Ciramwen confused.  
“I just finished telling you, how can you not remember?” Well then, tell me again. Valerye repeated what she had said to Ciramwen and got the same reaction. I have a theory. Tell me again but this time if I still can’t remember say “where the sky touches more sky”. Valerye agreed.  
“My friend Jaydon keeps having visions about finding the Escateeth, should I take these seriously?” Ciramwen just stared out blankly. I’m sorry I must have spaced out, did you tell me yet? Valerye suppressed her annoyance.  
“Where the sky touches more sky.” Ciramwen growled. How do you know that!  
“You told me to tell you that if you couldn’t remember what I had just told you.” I think you should tell Arlain whatever it is you are trying to tell me. If you can’t even tell her, then I know what is causing this confusion.  
“What could it be?” A spell designed to tamper with someone’s memory, one of the more dangerous and powerful spell types.  
“Can they be removed?” Only in extreme and special circumstances. Neither is bound to happen soon. Valerye came across one of the last remaining boulders. It was far too big to be carried. Ciramwen stood over her. I can break it for you. Valerye shook her head.  
“Can I use magic to break this? I need to practice my language skills anyways.” Ciramwen thought about it. Sure, I won’t tell, even if Arlain finds out, you do need to practice. Valerye cast her mind out to the stone.  
“Stenr jierda.” The stone crumpled into small rocks. Ciramwen sneered and snorted. You might have worded that better. Sometimes if you go too simple you don’t get the outcome you wish. I might have said stenr jierda eom stenr which would have snapped it into smaller pieces but not so small you will have to sweep them up, like we have here but then again I am a dragon and I would just carry the boulder to the other side. Valerye looked at her.  
“So why isn’t Taledric here to help? He could carry this boulder.” Taledric is busy on building construction and repairs and is getting scolded by Arlain. The mental image of Taledric getting yelled at by a human brought a smile onto her face. Ciramwen looked at the pile of rubble again. I think we should consider this clean. Go find Arlain, she will give you a new task. Valerye nodded.  
“Yes Ebrithil.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is all I have for a while. The rest needs to be typed up and edited. Stay tuned and please share your thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first written down fan fiction and i though i would post. I'd love to hear thoughts about it,comments and kudos appreciated.


End file.
